


Mobile Anchor

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds himself in a wreckage late at night. With only Arthur's voice on the phone to keep him awake, will he be found before he passes out?</p>
<p>Trigger for car-crashes. No explicit anything, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaned because hush now

It's been a long, really long, stupidly just go away already long day, to say the least. First Merlin woke up at 4am just to make sure his uniform was ironed (it was), and then spent two hours re-washing it once and then again anyway because he swears to god there was a sauce mark on it despite the fact sauce has not been in a three mile vicinity of that damn thing, before rushing to work an hour early and spending the time before he's due in hyperventilating in his car. 

First day on the job. First day doing his dream job, working at Avalon Veterinary Centre, as an actual vet, and there's no way in hell he was screwing this up. The day was slow, sure, just a couple of routine checkups and one sad case of a very ill hamster who no way would make it 'til tomorrow, much to it's owner's dismay, but Merlin loved every second of it. Animals are Merlin's life, and caring for them means the world to him, but now the slow drive home under the moonlit winter sky is one Merlin can't be arsed to complete. His car, a beat up old girl, waits patiently in the small carpark at the back of the building, and as he climbs in, the receptionist called Sophia climbs into the car next to him. She flashes a brilliant smile first.

"Goodnight, Merlin. You were great for your first day! Get some sleep - you and Gwaine have a tumor removal in a Labrador early tomorrow."  
Merlin grins back at Sophia's rare encouragement - Merlin's first impression of her earlier that morning told him she was a very hard to please person. "I'm looking forward to it.   
See you tomorrow!" 

Merlin watches Sophia pull out first, before starting his engine and pulling out. He'd texted Arthur earlier that day during his break - the man takes his work stupidly seriously, crunching numbers, and Merlin knows the man won't even look at his phone until the end of his shift, but he texts him anyway. Merlin's pretty sure Arthur appreciates it at the end of the day anyway.

Driving down the main road, Merlin switches his thoughts to Arthur. Merlin really does reckon he loves the man, and is actually planning on asking if he wants to move in (or vice versa - Merlin really doesn't mind) but as of late the man's grown a little distant. Merlin doesn't blame Arthur - his job no doubt is stressful, but it's a little depressing. The last time they saw each other is two weeks ago, and Merlin's starting to go a little insane... Flicking on his indicator, Merlin sighs as he turns down into Camelot lane. The lane is a dark, narrow bumpy thing with no street lights and surrounded by dark looming trees, but it cuts off three miles from Merlin's journey and he'll be damned if he isn't going to pass up the opportunity to finally catch some sleep. 

Merlin's confident on the road even in the dark, he's taken it that many times, and so he lets his thoughts drift again. He'd met Arthur last year, Merlin had actually been helped home by the man after an argument in the pub resulted in injury, and they kind of just hit it off from there. The growing rift between Merlin and Arthur is definitely there though. It's small, but left alone Merlin is scared it will only get larger - and he doesn't want to lose Arthur. Not at all. He can only hope Arthur feels the same way. Perhaps if Merlin asks the man to dinner...

A shadow - a deer - darts onto the road. Merlin snaps from his thoughts, eyes wide and heart in his mouth. What the hell?!He swerves left, then right, swearing loudly as he tries to manoeuvre his car back onto the middle of the road. The road is simply too small and too dark for such erratic movements, and Merlin's headlights illuminate the surrounding trees as he bursts past a towering oak and down a steep, fast incline. All control of the car is lost from Merlin, and all the man can to is cry out as his car lurches sideways, flipping over once, twice, three times and then... Merlin is knocked out. 

He wakes up later. How much later, he doesn't know, but he wishes he hasn't. The first thing, the very first thing he notices, is just how god-damn cold it is. Like he's been locked in a freezer for hours in only a swimsuit, if anything. The next thing his groggy mind notes is the sticky, metallic wet taste in his mouth. His tongue stings, he must have bitten it, and he's pretty sure he's missing a tooth at the back of his mouth. Does that mean he's going to see a dentist? He hates the dentist. 

His surroundings finally start coming into focus as Merlin tries to recall what happened - he can only remember a shadow on the road - and he realises he's in the broken remains of his car. He's lying on his side, in the dark, in silence, the seatbelt uncomfortably rubbing against a raw strip on his neck. His entire body is beginning to make it's agony apparent, and it's soon made clear that the strongest pain is coming from his left leg, below the knee. Merlin doesn't try to look, to feel it, his instinct tells him he'll regret it. Instead, he makes work of his seatbelt, feeling about blindly in the dead of the night making to leave. He needs to get out, right now, and his fingers fumble again on the clasp as thick hot confused tears run down his cheeks. He hurts all over, he doesn't even know where he is, he can't remember what exactly happened and he's _cold._

He doesn't know how long he tries, but he gives up in frustration. This darkness is all-consuming, the moon must be hidden behind the trees and his leg hurts so damn much he's sure it's broken. He wants to curl into himself, try and preserve some precious warmth, but then a horrific thought enters his mind.

_What if I'm blind?_

Merlin begins to pant, his heartbeat racing as he tenderly feels his face with his shaking hands. What Merlin assumes to be blood meets his fingertips around his forehead, along with a flush of new pain, but as he feels around his eyes he doesn't feel anything... Odd. It doesn't help his nerves one bit, perhaps he really is blind and he'll be left alone forever in this wreck and no one will ever know... but then a flash of hope smashes through his chest.

His phone. His phone, in his right jacket pocket. He frantically pats around for the device, praying to any entity that hears him that it's still there. That is isn't broken. That he can get help, get... Get Arthur. Arthur can help him. Merlin loves Arthur, and so Arthur will help him. Definitely. Merlin almost cries again when his fingers finally brush against a familiar solid object in his pocket. He actually does cry when he pulls it out and turns it on with ease. It answers his question - he isn't blind, thank the gods, and his bloodied fingers make shaky work of the phone's keypad as the cold light illuminates Merlin's face. The light stings, but it brings hope. So much hope. Merlin finds Arthur's contact and eagerly brings the phone to his ear, the seatbelt still digging uncomfortably into his neck.

Pick up, please please please pick up!

The phone rings, many times. It's almost hypnotising - Merlin can feel his eyelids droop closed, but suddenly the rings click off.

"We're sorry, but the person you're trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later, or leave a message after the -"

Merlin hangs up, tears obscuring his vision. He feels so damn useless, so unable to help himself that it only adds to his pain. He lets out a small, choked sob and dials Arthur again. He doesn't pick up. Merlin's lips pull down as he bites back another distraught sob and tries again. Again. Again. Aga-

"Merlin! You absolute idiot, I told you today I'm -"

"Ar- Arthur!" Merlin chokes out, the name reduced to a guttural, heart wrenching plea. "Sorry - I'm sorry, sorry, I... Sorry, I'm, I -"

Arthur's tone is suddenly notably different than his blunt annoyance displayed previously. He cuts Merlin off in the middle of his tirade of croaked apologies with a sharp, urgent 'Merlin!'

Merlin falls quiet, subsiding into sniffs and light coughs. Arthur's voice alone is calming, wonderful, and Merlin is just too cold and too tired to stay awake much longer with such a welcome voice in his ear. 

"Merlin," the phone tins out. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Merlin almost laughs at Arthur's abruptness. The man always did try and get right to the point of things - said it helps things get done faster. Things should probably be done fast right now, though Merlin isn't really all that cold any more.

"I... I'm stuck," Merlin sniffs, trying to sift through his scattered thoughts of pain and discomfort to find what Arthur needs. "The car... I, um, my leg... Hurts. I can't get my seatbelt off..."

There's a sharp intake of breath from the phone. When Arthur talks next, he still sounds like his usual, holier-that-thou self, yet there's something different. Merlin can't put his finger on it. He's not sure he wants to.

"Where? What road? Can you see headlights? Have you phoned an ambulance? Why can't you get your belt off? What's wrong with your leg? Are you bleeding?" Merlin can't keep up with Arthur's questions, they confuse him and he can't find the answers any more. He thinks and thinks, long after Arthur's went quiet, but all he can think to say is 'I'm tired.' Arthur's cool facade crumbles. "No!" he snaps though the phone, so loud it startles Merlin from his heavy eyelids. The man is talking to other people, Merlin thinks, on the other end of the phone, Arthur's voice loud and demanding before he addresses Merlin again."No, Merlin, no - just, just stay awake Merlin, I'm coming. I'm coming right now, can you remember where you crashed?"

Merlin sniffs loudly, furrowing his brow. "I... I crashed?"

"Merlin! You... You said you came off the road, where?!"

"I th-think, um, that dark road. With trees. Shortcut. I... Can't remember."

Arthur's voice pipes up again as Merlin trails off. 'Camelot lane? Merlin! Is it Camelot lane?"

Merlin can hear the rattle of an engine on Arthur's side, and the word Camelot resonates within Merlin. "C-Camelot... Yeah, that's the one," Merlin smiles, his voice hardly audible. 

"No, I'm driving! No - look, fine! I don't care, Camelot lane, now! And use your phone to ring an ambulance! ... Do you think I give a shit? Merlin's hurt!"

Confused at the new conversation, Merlin frowns. What the hell is Arthur talking about? Just as Merlin is about to try and voice his concerns, Arthur directs his attention back to him. "Merlin, we're coming, alright? You're going to be okay - talk to me. How was your first day at work?"

Merlin's frown deepens. He's surprised Arthur remembers his first day is today - they haven't talked properly in ages. Merlin tries to rack his brains for an answer, but the twisting pain in his leg flares out again, leading him to cry out, his voice soft despite the sheer force of the pain racking though him. It takes a while for him to gain his senses back, eyes crushed closed as his chest violently rises and falls against the tight seatbelt. 

It's only when he's calmed down some that he realises Arthur is shouting his name down the phone, over and over again. Merlin's voice is raw, alien to his own ears, and Arthur is so loud and worried and Merlin decides that yeah, he will ask Arthur to move in with him.

"A-thur, I -"

The phone slips from Merlin's numb fingers, clattering against the floor. Arthur's voice is still ringing out, loud and distraught and there's the odd female tone slipping through Arthur's desperate calls, but Merlin just can't concentrate on it all. Arthur's work isn't far away... Is it? He should be here now, Merlin thinks dully. His eyes begin to slip closed. Arthur should be here now. The pain grows harsher, and Merlin coughs loudly, the sound now rattling. 

He's going to fall asleep, and he doesn't know if he'll wake up... 

Arthur,

Arthur,

"Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes shut.

"Merlin, where are you?! Merlin!"

That familiar voice is ragged and desperate, and Merlin knows he can't fall asleep. Not now. The light of his phone is gone, and Merlin sits alone in the dark as he slowly forces his eyes open. A female voice joins the male one, and Merlin recognises that one too. The voices sound far away, not tinny like on the phone, and they echo in Merlin's ears. He opens his mouth to respond, but can't make his mouth work. 

The voices sound a little closer now.

"Look, Arthur! There's a trail!"

"Merlin! Merlin answer me!"

"Here, come this way!"

"I think I see..."

"His car! Oh, shit..."

"Merlin!"

Time passes - however much, Merlin doesn't know. But Arthur's face is looking down from the passenger door now, and he looks upon Merlin with a look Merlin doesn't want to dwell upon. It makes his heart heart. A bright light shines down on him, and Merlin closes his eyes as quick as he can.

"Gwen! Turn that off!"

The light doesn't turn off, but it shines elsewhere. "Arthur," Merlin says, voice low and soft. Arthur looks pained, his face twisted. "My belt... Help?"

"You shouldn't move him Arthur," Gwen pipes up. "You don't know what he's broken, and the ambulance should be here soon..."

Arthur's brow furrows, but he continues to look only at Merlin. "Go and stand by the road, look for the ambulance." Gwen looks stricken for a moment, before nodding her head. She pads off without a word, leaving Arthur with Merlin. Merlin's a little, really very glad.

"Undo my seatbelt?" Merlin tries again, and Arthur bites his lip, his gaze trailing to somewhere Merlin can't see. 

"I... Can't. Not yet - you could be hurt."

"I a-am hurt, Arthur, let me out. Please!"

Arthur's gaze snaps back to Merlin, his lip bleeding, and he slumps his shoulders for a brief moment. Then he prizes the car door open, and Merlin smiles in hope as Arthur carefully bends through the open door and down towards Merlin.

Arthur's hands quickly find Merlin's buckle and he pulls at it, gentle at first and then with force. It hurts, hurts so much Merlin can't help but cry out, and it forces Arthur to stop dead in his tracks.

"Merlin!" he says, voice loud and it's like the man has just snapped out of a trance. Merlin's eyes are wide as he watches Arthur remove himself from the car. 

"No... No, come back!" Merlin cries, desperation amplifying his voice as he fights against his seatbelt and reaches towards Arthur. Arthur leans forward, stretching his arm through the open door and knitting his fingers with Merlin's bloodied own. His gaze is determined and grounding, calming Merlin quickly. 

“I'm not going anywhere, you should know that,” Arthur says gently, trying for calm and not quite getting there. Merlin feels better non-the-less as Arthur’s thumb rubs circles on the side of Merlin’s grubby hand. “I'm staying right here, and you need to do the same. You need to stay awake, and then we’ll get you to the hospital and you’ll get better, and we’ll get home and I have a big big surprise for you but you can only have it if you stay awake.”

Merlin’s mouth opens, but he closes it again as he finds himself lost for words. In the end, fighting tooth and nail against the threat of sleep, he simply repeats ‘a surprise?’

Arthur shifts the torch he holds a little, his grip still firm on Merlin’s hands. The position he’s in must be uncomfortable, Merlin reckons at the back of his mind. “A massive one. You’ll love it, I’ve been working for weeks just to… Well.” Arthur then looks away briefly. “… I hope you’ll love it anyway.” He looks back at Merlin. “All you have to do though is stay awake. Please, Merlin!”

Merlin manages to offer a lopsided grin. “You never say please.”

Arthur tries to smile back, but it’s hard for Merlin to look at. “You’re the only person that I’ll say it to.”

And Merlin waits, Arthur’s hand tight around his, and he tries to stay awake, but Arthur’s voice is getting quieter and quieter and then…

Nothing.

**Beep, beep, beep**

Merlin wakes to see an angel all in white. His body is heavy, his mind muggy, and the angel speaks when she sees Merlin is awake. Merlin can’t understand her, and falls back into an awaiting darkness. 

**Beep, beep, beep**

There’s no angel this time, though there’s a knight by his side. 

“Your job… waiting… get better soon mate…”

Merlin passes out again.

**Beep, beep, beep**

“Get better? His leg is…”

“A week! Get some sleep! He –“

“I will not go until he can too!”

**Beep, beep, beep**

Merlin wakes up for longer this time. The pull of that all-consuming black isn't as strong right now. A strong, constant beep barks by his left, and he lies under clean white sheets in an equally clean white room. A man – Arthur - sits by Merlin’s side in an uncomfortable looking chair, his head in his hands. Upon further inspection, Merlin realizes he’s asleep. 

_I’m not dead, then._

Merlin stares at Arthur, trying to collect his thoughts in his head. He crashed, he can kind of remember that. And then… not much. Pain, parts of a phonecall, and Arthur’s hand, anchoring him to the conscious world. His fingers twitch in remembrance, and before he can think about it, he reaches his heavy arm out to touch Arthur’s hand. He brushes against the man’s right index finger, and that’s all the man needs to jump out of his chair as if bitten by a snake. Merlin’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, and Arthur swivels around to look at him, his expression wild, like an animal's.

If softens dramatically as soon as he sees Merlin.

“Oh, thank _God._ ”

Arthur crouches down by Merlin’s bed, his face attempting to remain stoic but his watering eyes threatening otherwise. Merlin wants to reach out and hold him, but he doesn't trust his body enough to do so. Instead, he settles for reaching his arm up to touch Arthur’s cheek. Arthur catches his fingers wrapping them in both of his hands and bringing them to his lips. 

“Never do that to me again, Merlin,” Arthur says sternly, shakily. Merlin’s smile grows sad. “You nearly… Don’t leave me, Merlin. Don’t ever go. Please, I…”

Merlin shakes his head softly. “You’re showing weakness, Arthur,” Merlin chuckles, mimicking Uther fondly. He then sobers. “I would never leave you, I… I love you too much.”

Arthur sniffs, though no tears fall. Instead, he gently puts Merlin’s arm back on the bed and leans forward carefully, resting his head lightly on Merlin’s chest. Merlin lifts his arm again and places it on Arthur’s hair, which currently is tatty and unkempt. His suit is mucky and unwashed, and he has the starting of a beard growing on his face. Merlin’s never seen Arthur with so much as five-o-clock shadow. The beard is something Merlin might make Arthur keep… 

“Your leg,” Arthur says, unmoving. Merlin frowns, looking over Arthur’s head to see a heavily casted limb strapped up tightly. “It’s broken pretty badly, and you cracked a couple of ribs. You managed to give yourself concussion, too, but that’s the worst of it all. You’ll probably be able to leave in a week or two, which is great considering the trouble you gave everyone when you came in…”

“How long has it been?” Merlin asks, eyes still on his cast. “Oh hell, what a terrible impression this’ll be on my job.”

“Eight days. I should probably call Dr Gaius, but screw him. I’ve hardly left your side when I could help it – this moment is mine.”

Merlin rolls his eyes fondly. “Prat. I'm sorry, Arthur. I would never put you though this on purpose.”

Arthur sighs and sits back, making away to his chair. “I know, Merlin. Get some sleep, I really should call Gaius.”

Merlin is about to, for once, take Arthur’s advice, before he pauses. “I just remembered you saying something, a little while back… about a surprise?”

Arthur looks taken back, as if the whole thing hadn't even crossed his mind. Then his eyes widen, and his hand shoots to his pocket. “A sur… Yeah, yes I did,” Arthur says gently, and for a second he looks so vulnerable Merlin has to fight looking away. “I was… was going to wait a little longer. Get more money together, but this whole incident… I panicked, and ended up rushing out three days ago, but only for an hour, and Gwen was here, and I swear I’d have gotten something much much better if it wasn't for all this and –“

“Arthur!” Merlin calls, surprised at the man’s babbling. What on earth is he going on about? Because Merlin has absolutely no idea -

Arthur pulls out a black, small velvet box and Merlin’s heart monitor actually speeds up. Wh… What? Arthur can’t be… can he?

Arthur awkwardly gets on one knee by Merlin’s bed, and tenderly opens the box, eyes on Merlin’s own. Inside the box is a simple gold band, no intricate design or elaborately placed stones, but Merlin knows without a doubt that he’ll never see any object more beautiful. 

“I know I work a lot, and sometimes I get snappy and stupid but I’ll shave down my hours and just… Oh, hell. Merlin Emrys, I’d… Really like it if you married me. I’d love it. And preferably had no accidents in the process.”

Merlin’s still too weak to sit up, but he’s quickly reduced to crying like a teenage girl and trying to wipe his eyes with his palm, which is seemingly only making things worse as the heart monitor goes haywire at Arthur’s effective yet inelegant proposal. A group of nurses and Dr Gaius rush in, most likely due to the heart monitor, only to stand startled and silent at the door, watching the scene before them unfold.

“Merlin? I –“ 

“I w-was gunna ask you to move in!” Merlin chokes, still wiping his eyes. “That’s definitely a st-step ahead!” Arthur frowns, the box lowering, before Merlin breaks into a massive grin. “Yes – oh, definitely! I’d love to marry you!”

Arthur looks genuinely surprised, before his own expression collapses into one of relief and love. He gently takes Merlin’s hand from his face, which is now covered in snot and tears and looking generally gross, before he carefully slides the ring onto Merlin’s finger. He then bends down and kisses him, soft and sweet. 

It’s Dr Gaius that cuts them off with a loud cough. “It would have been nice to wait until Mr Emrys had recovered, as this will be a huge stress on his body,” he sighs, “But congratulations non-the-less.” The other nurses nod along, offering happy smiles and watery eyes, before requesting Arthur move back so they could look over Merlin. The entire time, all Merlin thought of was the weight on his finger, and the look in Arthur’s eyes.

That evening, Arthur (despite the nurses wishes) slept by Merlin’s side on the cramped hospital bed, their fingers entwined tight.


End file.
